This invention relates generally to floatation sleep systems, and more particularly to chambers located in the corners of a floatation sleep system to facilitate attaching and holding bedclothes thereto.
Floatation sleep systems, commonly referred to as waterbeds, have become a popular alternative to conventional bedding. A primary reason for such popularity is that floatation sleep systems provide totally balanced body support which has been found to induce a superior state of relaxation. One of the most common types of floatation sleep systems includes a flexible bladder filled with liquid, such as water for example. The bladder is supported on a platform and has an upstanding frame located about the lateral marginal edges of the bladder. The frame, which may be of rigid or compressible material, supports such edges to maintain the overall height of the bladder and prevent the bottoming out of the bladder when a body rests on the body-supporting surface of the bladder. Typically, the bladder is covered with conventional bedclothes such as sheets or blankets, for example. However, it is difficult to attach or retain the bedclothes on the bladder. This is primarily due to the fact that movement of the fluid within the bladder alters the shape of the bladder at the perimeter where attachment takes place. For example, when lifting a corner of the bladder to attach a sheet thereto, the fluid leaves such corner and the corner collapses.